Terror en Unova
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Una historia hecha para Halloween


Aviso: Este one-shot no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan ( pueden llamarlo Red18) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten. Hubo algunas modificaciones del original cambiamos los nombres japoneses por los occidentales.

Salu2

* * *

Terror en Unova

Una terrible noche, en la ciudad Castelia en Unova, una gran cantidad de muertos vivientes aterrorizaban las oscuras calles y las llenaban con sangre. El escuadrón de policía de Castelia rodeaba el perímetro de las calles en donde aparecían aquellas criaturas, evitando que el peligro se expanda.

Los dos nuevos reclutas del escuadrón de policía: Black y White, fueron puesto junto a los demás miembros de policía para combatir aquella amenaza. Necesitaban de toda la ayuda posible para acabar con el ejército de no muertos que aterrorizaba la ciudad. En el momento en que se dirigían a preparar sus armas en los vestidores de policía, un sujeto de apariencia misteriosa esperaba fuera de los vestidores de mujeres a White. Se encontraba oculto en la oscuridad del pasillo y su rostro estaba cubierto por una negra sombra causada por una gorra que llevaba puesto.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Pregunto con fuerza White al escuchar algo extraño detrás de ella. Le preocupaba que esas criaturas hubieran llegado con rapidez a la estación de policía.

- No se alarme señorita White. Vengo a ayudarles con respecto a la crisis que esta sucediendo en la ciudad.

- ¿Quién es usted?, ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – White se encontraba aún muy tensa con lo que pasaba que no quería escuchar a un extraño y sus locuras.

- Baje el arma. Mi nombre, la verdad es que ahora no cuento con la libertad de decirle cual es exactamente. – Levanto un poco su mirada, mostrando uno de sus destellantes ojos verdes, que se iluminaban de entre la sombra de su gorra. Le soltó una pequeña sonrisa de entre la oscuridad y continúo su explicación. – Solo dígame N. Por lo de su nombre, digamos que tengo contactos dentro de la policía que me informa de todo lo que sucede aquí dentro, por lo que tengo esa información y también se que apenas es una novata que apenas ingreso al escuadrón.

- ¿Y como se supone que nos puede ayudar? – Ahora con un tono más altanero que de costumbre, mientras dejaba de apuntarle con su arma.

- Digamos que se quien esta detrás de todo esto. Con tan solo acabar con la cabeza de esta conspiración, se podrá detener el caos que se esta armando en Castelia antes de que todo empeore.

- Entendido, pero… ¿Cómo se que no me esta engañando y de que todo lo que me vaya a decir es una mentira para encubrirlos?

- Porque yo… busco venganza. – Termino de responder con otra sonrisa, pero esta ves más espeluznante que la anterior, dejaba ver unos colmillos tan blancos y agudos como los de un tiburón.

De repente "N" metió su mano izquierda en su bolsillo de su abrigo y de el sacó un pequeño aparato del tamaño de una Pokedex. Parecía ser como un celular o una computadora portátil. Tecnología que aún era difícil de conseguir y de además ser muy costosa. N le entrego aquel aparato a White.

- Señorita White, este dispositivo es una microcomputadora, contiene los planos de las instalaciones de la corporación que esta detrás de todo esto. Ellos son los responsables de lo que este pasando afuera sea una catástrofe total. Por lo que le recomiendo que forme un grupo pequeño para evitar levantar sospechas con el señor Black quien por lo que me entere también es un novato en permanecer al escuadrón de policía. También le informo que no le diga a nadie más de esto. Hay mucha corrupción dentro de está estación de policía, por lo que cualquier y minima sospecha harán alertar a los responsables de esto y terminaran destruyendo la ciudad por completo. – Con esto el sujeto misterioso llamado N se retiraba de los vestidores a una velocidad completamente lenta. Se detuvo por escasos segundos, mientras que White lo seguía observando y levanto un poco la voz – espero que cumplan juntos esta misión con éxito de otro modo… todos estaremos perdidos.

- S… si.

Esta idea de N hizo sonrojar mucho a White, ella amaba mucho a Black desde el primer momento en que lo vio en los cursos de policía. A pesar de que ellos no se hablaban mucho por culpa de que se dividían en grupos de hombres y mujeres. Pero a pesar de este inconveniente y de que estuvieran mucho tiempo separados en grupos diferentes, White se enamoro por los dotes que Black tenía. El siempre ha sido un chico responsable y valiente, siempre defendiendo a sus compañeros y al tiempo a White, entrenando todo el día hasta que oscureciera recorriendo el circuito de obstáculos. Con todos esos esfuerzos Black se convirtió en el mejor policía de su sección y ganarse el puesto de "Novato del Año".

El tan solo pensar White en hacer una misión secreta para salvar a la humanidad de un Apocalipsis total, en la compañía de su apreciado Black la hacía sonrojar y al mismo tiempo le daba ánimos para demostrarle que ella también se esfuerza mucho y para que el la notara más. De repente al salir de aquella pequeña fantasía que duro una mínima fracción de segundo se percato de que aquel individuo había desaparecido.

- Que sujeto tan más extraño. – Murmuro para ella mientras se terminaba de alistar y avisarle a Black acerca de lo sucedido.

Black se encontraba preparado y listo para la acción esperando a su compañera White y al resto de su equipo en la sala central y entrar en combate. En eso, White llega corriendo a toda prisa, tomándolo del brazo derecho y llevándolo al cuarto de limpieza para que nadie pueda escuchar su conversación.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – Vocifero Black con fuerza.

- Black no grites. Estamos en problemas. – Le susurro White.

- ¿Y cómo no estarlo si estamos perdiendo el tiempo, déjame salir, tenemos un trabajo importante haya fuera?

- Tenemos otro trabajo más importante ahora para acabar con todo lo que sucede en la ciudad.

- ¿La orden viene de nuestros superiores?, no lo creo, apenas somos novatos.

- No Black, un sujeto me dio información acerca de los verdaderos responsables que hicieron todo esto.

- Si la información es cierta deberíamos de informarle a los demás miembros del escuadrón para verificar.

- No Black, no podemos hacer eso. Ese sujeto me advirtió que no podíamos decirle a nadie más de la misión por asuntos de corruptibilidad.

- ¿Y acaso le vas a creer más a ese extraño que a nuestros superiores?

- No es eso, si no que me dejo este aparato con la información que necesitaremos para terminar con esto. – White saca de su bolsillo el aparato que N le otorgo. – Esto contiene la información de las instalaciones en que se están llevando a cabo los planes de las personas que hicieron todo esto.

- Déjame ver. – Black se pone a ver con detenimiento cada paso que tiene incluido el minicomputador y al parecer contenía datos que nunca se hubiera imaginado. – E…esto no puede ser posible. La información de este computador contiene los planos del edificio de la corporación Plasma. – Advirtió mientras continuaba observando las carpetas del aparato. Una de ellas le llamo la atención. – ¿Qué será esto de espías?

- Puede que sea lo que me advirtió N. – Comento White. Black abrió la carpeta y ambos se sorprendieron del contenido de esta.

- E…esto no puede ser posible.

- Pero lo es.

Archives:

…..Secret:

…Spys:

….Mayor of Castelian

….Oficcers:

….Chief of HPD

….L.T. of Castelia

….Agents:

….N

….Members actives of Plasma Team.

Los miembros de la policía, de la seguridad de guardia costera e inclusive el mismo alcalde están involucrados en todo esto. Si iban a acabar con los planes de la corporación Plasma iban a tener que ser lo demasiado cautelosos posible. Ambos decidieron partir con el resto del grupo de policías que los estaban esperando para combatir a la amenaza zombie, evitando llamar la atención.

Black y White subieron en al mismo auto de policía y partieron en dirección contraria al del caos que se estaba llevando en la cuidad y se dirigieron a toda velocidad rumbo al edificio de la corporación Plasma. Al llegar a la entrada del edificio, ambos sacaron su armamento del vehículo. Al entrar al edificio, vieron el lugar vacío, casi muerto pero lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo vigilados por el jefe del equipo Plasma.

- ¿Quiénes son esos sujetos? – Decía a regañadientes a uno de sus subordinados, mientras observaba uno de los cientos de monitores.

- No se señor, parecen ser de la estación de policía.

- Creí que todos se habían ido a encubrir nuestra falla de los experimentos. – Gruño el jefe mientras seguía observando molesto al monitor.

- ¿Los detenemos señor?

- No. – Vocifero con fuerza - serán una buena carnada de entrenamiento para nuestros B.O.W.s.

- Entendido señor.

- Y manden a traer a la profesora Juniper. Esto se pondrá interesante.

En eso un par de guardias escoltaba a una joven rubia con bata blanca hasta la sala en donde se encontraba el jefe de la corporación Plasma. El aspecto de aquella mujer era muy diferente al de los demás trabajadores, su rostro parecía haber sido maltratado a golpes y su bata tenía manchones de suciedad.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Grito con odio la profesora Juniper.

- Tú sabes lo que quiero. Quiero que acabes con esos policías con algunos de los B.O.W.s de prototipo. Envíales a algunos modelos mejorados de las muestras que escaparon de nuestros laboratorios.

- ¿Y si no quiero? – La profesora Juniper no quería seguir obedeciendo las órdenes de aquel sujeto y menos involucrarse en la muerte de esos dos chicos.

- Tú sabes lo que pasara. – Lanzando una carcajada y acompañándolo con un chasquido de sus dedos, uno de los guardias que escoltaban a la profesora se acerco y se puso una nudiñera metálica para golpearla. Ella solo cerraba sus ojos y antes de recibir el golpe, interrumpió con un comentario.

- Esta bien. Lo hare.

- Que buena chica. Ahora a trabajar.

Mientras tanto en el piso 5, Black y White subían por las escaleras apuntando con sus Berettas para llegar al piso 5, llegaron a otra sala vacía, pero esta se encontraba completamente extendida y sin ningún mueble como en las anteriores. Ambos sacaron el armamento pesado en caso que sea una trampa. White una metralleta y Black un rifle de asalto. De repente la puerta por la que pasaron se cerró con rapidez y aparecieron alrededor de los dos jóvenes una gran cantidad de tubos con personas dentro. Pero no eran personas exactamente lo que estaba dentro, eran las mismas criaturas que se encontraban aterrorizando las calles de Unova. Al abrirse todos los tubos salieron corriendo con gran velocidad tratando de abalanzarse contra los policías. Eran completamente diferentes a los de la ciudad, estos eran más rápidos, no arrastraban las extremidades como los informes de los policías que ya se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad acabando con cualquiera que se les acercara, y por lo visto también eran más fuertes.

Ambos comenzaron a lanzar disparos dentro del cuarto a todas las direcciones, evitando ser heridos para continuar subiendo los pisos y detener los planes del equipo Plasma. Solo fue cuestión de minutos en lograr vencer a todas esas criaturas, pero para ellos les parecieron cada minuto una hora entera.

Los ejecutivos del equipo Plasma y la profesora Juniper se encontraban monitoreando los movimientos de aquellos intrusos y vieron con que facilidad lograron acabar con tanto monstruo que estaban siendo controlados por la computadora de la profesora. El jefe de la corporación se encontraba atónito con lo que acababa de ver. Sus experimentos más mejorados de las criaturas humanas habían sido acabados con tanta facilidad, esto lo tenía sorprendido.

- Al parecer subestime a nuestros policías caballeros.

- Señor, debo informarle algo de aquellos intrusos. – Alzó la voz con un pequeño titubeo uno de los operadores.

- ¿Y de que se trata? – Pregunto con una fría sonrisa en su rostro.

- Al parecer, según la base de datos de la policía. Ellos son nuevos reclutas, acaban de recién unirse al departamento.

-¿Qué?, ¿Pero cómo es posible que un par de novatos hayan acabado con tanta facilidad con nuestras armas?, esto tiene que ser… - Se detuvo por un instante después de tanta rabieta. En eso una idea más siniestra le llego a la cabeza y una risa perversa invadió la sala en la que se encontraban, - Vaya, si son tan buenos, creo que encontramos lo que buscábamos para hacer las pruebas de combate a nuestros B.O.W.s más sofisticados.

Al llegar al piso 10, Black y White continuaban avanzando con silencio y con sus armas cargadas al límite para evitar riesgos. Pero de repente, una caja metálica gigante cayó encima de ellos a punto de aplastarlos. Black se lanzó contra White para arrojarse lejos de aquella trampa. De repente la caja se abrió y un aullido ensordecedor inundo la habitación, de la oscuridad de aquel contenedor salio una especie de gorila de una piel desgarrada, con brazos mutados y con filosas garras empapadas de su propia sangre. La bestia avanzaba a un paso pesado en dirección de los dos jóvenes, dejando ver su mandíbula maltrecha entre la oscuridad de la sala.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a dispararle a aquella monstruosidad usando sus armas pesadas para acabarlo, mientras que la profesora Juniper controlaba cada movimiento de la bestia, siendo observada por los ejecutivos plasma.

- ¡White!, ¡Cuidado! – Grito Black, mientras interceptaba el golpe del B.O.W. con su cuerpo, siendo lanzado por los aires.

- ¡Black! – White, se sentía algo preocupada por lo que hizo Black por ella, pero esto cambio su estado de ánimo de tristeza a ira, con lo que agarro con rapidez una granada de su chaleco kevlar y la lanzo con fuerza al hocico de la bestia. – Trágate esta maldito.

La habitación se ilumino con un fuego devastador cegando así a los operadores temporalmente. Mientras que White cubría con su cuerpo a Black que apenas estaba recobrando el conocimiento.

- ¿Qué paso? – Black aún le dolía la cabeza del golpe y las llamas se extinguían lentamente frente a sus ojos.

- Ahora nada. Debemos continuar. – Respondió con algo de ira en su corazón.

- Es cierto. Sigamos.

En el piso 11 donde se encontraban los ejecutivos plasma, se encontraban algo nerviosos con las habilidades de aquellos intrusos.

- Maldición. Ese entupido Primido no sirvió de nada.

- Señor, están por llegar a donde estamos.

- No hay problema. Profesora Juniper. Libere al Primido Z.

- Pero señor. Ese proyecto aún esta en fase experimental.

- No escuchaste mi orden soldado, ¿quién es el que manda aquí?. Libérenlo.

Al llegar a la sala en donde se encontraban los ejecutivos plasma, vieron que una monstruosidad más grande que la anterior los estaba protegiendo haciendo una barrera. Su forma era como la de un mandril gigante, con las excepciones de que en ves de brazos tenía tentáculos con agujas desgarradoras. En un instante se escucho una risa casi humana, aterradora.

- Ustedes se han convertido en una completa molestia para nuestros planes desde que acabaron con nuestras queridas mascotas. Pero ahora no tendremos que preocuparnos más por ustedes. Profesora Juniper, ordénele al Primido Z que los destruya ahora.

- No se saldrá con la suya. – Grito con fuerza Black en el momento en que le lanzaba una serie de disparos con su rifle al Primido Z, acompañado con una granada. La bestia se veía casi desintegrada, pero algo extraño ocurría con esta, su cuerpo se veía completamente desconfigurado, pero sus ligamentos de su cuerpo se unían de nuevo, reconstruyéndolo de nuevo.

- Están acabados. ¿Ahora entienden porque no pueden con nosotros?, destrúyelos Z.

La bestia seguía atacando con sus gigantes tentáculos a los jóvenes novatos, que seguían disparando a la bestia inmortal. En eso a la profesora Juniper le llego una idea a la mente. Ya no quería seguir órdenes de los ejecutivos plasma, así que decidió poner a su creación en contra de sus jefes.

- ¿Pero qué estas haciendo idiota? – Le grito su jefe a la profesora.

- Estoy haciendo algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo.

En esto, Black aprovecho para arrestar al jefe de la corporación, mientras que White y la profesora Juniper se enfrentaban a los guardias de seguridad que llegaban a detenerlos. Solo quedo el jefe vivo, con su ejército acabado y siendo esposado y llevado a las autoridades por Black. Mientras tanto en las oficinas del piso 11, la profesora Juniper y White utilizan al Primido Z como arma anti-zombies y detener el caos de la ciudad.

Al acabar tanto desastre, los dos jóvenes héroes fueron destituidos de su cargo por el mismísimo alcalde de Castelia, quien a la ves ordeno al jefe de policía, la libertad del jefe de la corporación Plasma y que ocultaran todo lo que sucedió en sus oficinas. Los dos expolicías decidieron unirse con la profesora Juniper y así unidos, detener los planes de la corporación Plasma quien por ende ese solo era el inicio y la raíz de los planes que tienen planeado. Lo peor aún esta por comenzar.


End file.
